<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love for Evermore by expendable_librarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007295">Love for Evermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/expendable_librarian/pseuds/expendable_librarian'>expendable_librarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dracula has feelings, M/M, Magic, Soulmates, Violence, Witch - Freeform, chaotic danger meets chaotic mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/expendable_librarian/pseuds/expendable_librarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dracula/ OMC, Dracula/ Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trip to England had been… eventful. Dracula had known from the start that his plans for the Demeter was risky, and that he was only successful because Dorabella had stepped in and convinced the rest of them that he had been with someone the whole time. Now that he was officially at his manor, he can move on- if only the damn lawyer would <em>leave</em>. As a result, Dracula was standing by the open window of his study, staring out, and caught sight of the tall, red-headed man walking across the courtyard towards the stable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Who is that?” He interrupted the lawyer, whose name he supposes he should actually learn, and nods toward the man. The lawyer crosses the room to the window and catches the sight of the man just as he enters the stable.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That is Alexander Mckenzie, sir.He works as both your head groom and your valet, if or when you need him. He comes with glowing references, and is well known to do well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I wish to speak with him. If he’s to be my valet, I supposed our relationship should begin immediately.” Dracula turned to the lawyer, who nodded and called for one of the maids. As he gave the order, Dracula turned to his desk and began to look over papers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander didn’t expect to be summoned by the Count so soon; he had expected to be kept waiting for a week before being told to meet the man in the library or the study, not three days. As he walked with Charlotte, the maid that had been sent to get him, they talked quietly about their new employer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What do you think of him?” Alexander unrolled his sleeves as they walked and buttoned his cuffs as they walked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “He seems nice enough. From what Mrs. Laudham has told me, his diet is quite strange, but she thinks she can manage. His sleeping schedule is even stranger.” Charlotte paused before they entered. “Are you really going to keep that glove on?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander glanced at the fingerless gloves that covered his left hand and shrugged. He’d rather deal with questions about a glove then questions about the spiral scar on his entire palm. “Best to avoid making him wait any longer,” he said and entered the study.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You asked to see me sir?” Alexander moved to stand closer to the desk as both the lawyer and the Count looked up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I did. I wanted to meet in person before too much time passed.” Dracula moved around the ask and help out his hand for Alexander to shake. The moment Alexander took his hand to shake it, a bolt of electricity ran up both men’s arms and Alexander’s scar throbbed. He and Dracula froze and stared at each other for a split second, in both shock and recognition that neither are exactly Mortal, before letting go and moving apart. The lawyer, who clearly had no idea what just occurred, stepped forward to continue his previous conversation with the Count. Dracula distractedly turned to him, signaling to Alexander that it was time to exit the room. Alexander moved to leave the room and paused at the door to look back; he met Dracula’s eyes for a brief second,and there was something unreadable in them. He stepped out of the room, shut the door, and took a shuddering breath before quickly walking to his room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">———-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So the <em>moment</em> you touched skin-to-skin, your scar throbbed and you felt electricity?” Alexander’s mother Lorna looked on from the mirror he’d used to scry her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Yes</em> mother. I’ve just said that.” Alexander was walking back and forth in front of said mirror, rubbing the scar that marked him as a witch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tristan Alexander Stuart Mckenzie, do <em>not</em> use that tone with me. You know just as well as I do that this means he is your One.” Lorna sighed at her son’s actions and clapped her hands together to get his attention. “We just need to figure out what, exactly, he is. Your scar confirmed that he is not Mortal.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander turned to her, frowning and restless. “I doubt he’s another witch, and I doubt he’ll tell me what he is immediately. He moved more like a predator then like someone like us. I’m to act like his valet when needed, so hopefully I can figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lorna looked at her son and narrowed her eyes for a brief moment. “Tristan, do not put yourself at risk- your One’s condition is not worth your life. Give it time and everything will fall into place.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He nodded. “I know mother. I just… I’ve been alive for one hundred and twenty five years, and I never expected this when I took the job.” He glanced out the window to see that the moon was close to its’ peak. “I have to go mother, I need sleep. I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lorna murmured an <em>I love you</em> in response and her image disappeared. Alexander glanced out the window again, and went to bed. He missed the figure that had been clinging to the wall just outside the window move and disappear onto the manor roof.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that Dracula had been in the manor for three months, the gossip had moved away from him and his lifestyle; now, he and Alexander realized, they were whispering about Alexander. At 6 foot 10 with thick russet hair that was so wavy it never stayed in place, Alexander was quite hard to miss and he had been deemed one of the most handsome men in the area, even if he was a servant. Said whispers had carried into the night’s dinner party as Alexander was acting as head footman and stood by the wall behind Dracula’s chair. The three Graves daughters whispered among themselves, glancing at Alexander repeatedly as their father Henry discussed the recent house sales in London with Dracula. When Henry turned to answer a question asked by a daughter, Dracula gestured for Alexander to come to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think we can manage without you from now on. Wait for me in the library please, I’ll come when we’re done here.” He murmured, causing Alexander to nod and move away from the table. Three pairs of eyes watched his exit before glancing at Dracula and dropping back to their respective plates.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “That footman is quite interesting. And skilled. Where did you find him?” Henry Graves had turned back to the Count as Alexander had left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alexander was recommended to me by a family friend who had hired him briefly when he still lived in Scotland.” Half-truth. He had been recommended, just not by a family friend. “His family is well-known for their loyalty and skillset.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Would you consider letting him work for me? Or, perhaps, tie his family to mine?” The youngest daughter, Mary, was suddenly paying significantly more attention now that her father asked that question.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alas, I am unwilling to part with him. He is integral part of my household, and the one trusted the most.” Dracula glanced at the plates remaining on the table, ignoring how Mary’s face dropped. “If we have finished dinner, I believe we should move on. Perhaps Lily would like to see the library while you, Henry, take Elizabeth and Mary to see the garden?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Graves’ blinked at the shift in conversation. Henry, however, nodded and said “Of course. Come, girls. I think you’d like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula smiled and rose, motioning for Lily to join him. As they walked to the library, Lily peppered him with questions about where he was from, what he did, if he had plans to take a wife. Her innocence amused him, especially as he lulled her into a trance as they entered the library itself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander looked up as the library door opened and closed, and voices drew close to center fireplace. He pulled back into the alcove and pulled the shadows closer, sensing that Dracula was up to something; something told him that whatever it is that he wanted to have Alexander see required Alexander to remain hidden for a little while longer. The Graves daughter the Count was with, Lily, was wavering and looked faint as the Count circled around behind her and pulled her close to his chest. Alexander immediately started connecting the dots that had been there since the beginning four months ago: aversion to sunlight, little interest in Mortal food, the air of ancient age despite appearing to be in his very early fifties at the oldest…</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Vampire</em>. It clicked a mere millisecond before Dracula sank his teeth into Lily’s neck. Alexander almost laughed out loud as he shook his head; he knew Dracula wanted him to know, but it was absurd to reveal it in a such a public place. As Dracula laid the girl onto the closest couch, Alexander moved out of the shadows and placed his book on a table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “For someone who has to hide his identity, it was foolish to reveal this in a public place. Even if it is within his own home.” Alexander leaned against the table and looked Dracula dead in the eyes. “Especially to a bhuidseach that can use it against him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I assume that means witch.” When Alexander nodded, Dracula moved on. “I had a feeling that we can trust each other, and I hope that feeling proves right. But there is one more thing that I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “The electricity that happened when we touched four months ago. It’s difficult to-“ Alexander cut off as Lily started to stir and wake. “I’ll explain once we’re alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula nodded. “Wait for me. I’ll get her up and resting elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They met an hour later in Dracula’s room. Dracula had lied, saying that Lily had fainted for no apparent reason, and had let her family go to her. When he returned to his own room, Alexander had been leaning against the wall, staring out the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re hesitating.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s complicated and you may not like what I have to say.” Alexander sighed and turned. “The witches in my family only fall for one person, and one person only. When they touch for the first time-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They feel electricity like we did.” Dracula moved to sit across from where Alexander was standing. “And it works no matter the sex of the couple. Interesting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Because we aren’t Mortal and can only be killed by a weapon, our One usually isn’t Mortal. So you being a vampire makes sense for me, as neither of us can die due to illness or age.” Alexander looked at his hands. “I know that two men together is… unorthodox but-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Our very beings are unorthodox. I’m a vampire, you’re a witch, and we fell for each other. We’ll have to be quiet and careful; though your position provides an answer to why we spend so much time together.” Dracula shot up and moved to Alexander, looking up into the taller man’s blue eyes. Alexander pressed a brief, sudden kiss to Dracula’s lips before pulling back. Dracula surged forward, wrapped an arm around Alexander’s neck, and kissed him again, smirking into it. When they pulled apart, Alexander rested his forehead against the Count’s and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What a pair we make. A vampire and a witch. It’s a match for the ages.” The statement made Dracula chuckle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of all the ones I could have fallen for…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Get used to it. You’ll be dealing with me for eternity.” Alexander pulled away and yawned. “But you’ll get a break for tonight. Some of us non-Mortals need sleep.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Go. We must keep up appearances I suppose.” Dracula removed his arm from Alexander’s neck. Alexander kissed him once more and left. The Count smiled to himself and turned towards his bed. He deserved to go to bed early.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A week of conversations later and they felt as if they knew each other for centuries. As Alexander lounged on the ground with his back leaning against a library couch between his legs, Dracula ran a hand through his lover’s hair while he read. Alexander tilted his head back, smiling, as he stared into the fire; he had waited for this for a century. Dracula, meanwhile, was finally allowing himself to <em>feel</em> and he was nervous and excited and full of love. They found peace in each other, and were content the way they were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Mary Gravescouldn’t sleep; she was preoccupied by how Lily had fainted the week before. It just didn’t make <em>sense</em>, Lily was too strong to faint that easily and why didn’t she remember being in the library? So, Mary slid out of bed and left her room to investigate. The house was quiet, being almost 1:30 in the morning, so she easily reached the library without trouble. She left the door open just a crack and froze when she heard the crackling of a fire; no one else should be awake, unless the Count had work to do. Mary crept forward, using the bookshelves as cover, and once she reached the center fireplace, she was shocked. The Count and Alexander, his <em>male servant</em> were lounging as if they were <em>lovers</em>!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She immediately backed away, making it halfway to the door before turning and fleeing. Alexander and Dracula’s heads snapped up toward the sound of footsteps, and both men immediately moved towards the door. By the time they got there, the door was halfway open and Mary was gone, having fled back to her bedroom to reason away what she saw. Alexander shoved the door closed and began to pace while Dracula tried to think of who could have saw them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We should have never met here. I <em>told</em> you it was too public, even at night.”Alexander spun to face his lover. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’ll have to wait to see who it is. If it was Henry Graves he would have immediately confronted us, but if it was one of the daughters they would try to reason away what they saw before telling their father.” Dracula walked to Alexander and placed a hand on his cheek. “Love, listen to me. We can’t take direct action now, but we can start to plan. We’ll wait to see if someone asks questions.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander placed his hand on top of Dracula’s, sighing. “I’m scared. You know how people would react to us being like this.” He moved their hands and pressed a kiss to Dracula’s palm. “We have to be careful, Dracula.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We will be.” The vampire paused for a moment, thinking of a way to distract his lover. “Vlad Tepes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander looked at him, confused. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula smiled up at him. “My name. It’s Vlad Tepes. Count and Dracula are just titles that were given to me or that I earned. I just thought you should know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then it’s nice to meet you, officially. My name is Tristan Alexander Stuart Mckenzie, cousin to the royal Stuart line of Scotland.” Alexander pulled away enough to bow teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your highness.” Dracula- Vlad- bowed with a flourish, causing Alexander to laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Only my family calls me Tristan, and even then only in private. Since you’re family now, I suppose you should too.” Alexander smiled and pulled Dracula back into his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “As long as you call me Vlad in private.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Deal. But we still need to think about we do now, mo ghaol*.” Dracula sighed as Alexander returned to their original conversation. “I’ll tell Charlotte to listen for any rumors when she goes into the town in two days. We can trust her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula looked up at Alexander. “We’ll figure it out Tristan. Trust us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander just nodded before placing a kiss on Dracula’s forehead. They stood in each others arms for a while longer before separating and returning to their rooms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mo ghaol= my love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlotte Marlowe knew something was wrong, even before Alexander pulled her aside. She had been his Sentinel, the one who would watch his back and protect his identity along with the identity of his One until one of them died, for fifty years; they had become close friends and they did not lie to each other. So when he pulled her into an empty room with fear in his eyes, she knew that things were about go to <em>horribly</em> wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I need you to drop the maid act and be my Sentinel.” Alexander held her hand tightly, as if he needed the comfort of knowing that he was with a loved one. “Please, Charlie. We need your help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Charlotte frowned.“<em>We?</em>Tristan, what’s going on? I’ve barely seen you all week, and-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Listen</em>.” He cut her off and quickly told her what had happened with Dracula.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tris…” Charlotte sighed and looked down, causing Alexander’s anxiety to go through the roof. “You two are so <em>incredibly</em> stupid. No wonder Henry Graves sounded furious. He and the youngest one, Mary, were talking about seeing the Count with a male servant in the library this morning. Graves said he’ll be going into town today to talk with locals, so I’ll move my trip up a day and leave soon. I’ll have a keep an eye out and I’ll come back as soon as I hear anything.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Thank you Charlie. I’m just… He can’t leave until dusk, but if we take the carriage now they’ll know something is wrong.” Alexander released her hand and started to pace around the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We know how mobs work. It’ll take them until dusk at the earliest to organize, and a half-hour to walk here from the village. If you wake him now and tell him to prepare a bag, I can take him to my mother’s cottage the moment the sun sets. She’ll understand after what happened with-“ Charlotte cut herself off. Her brother, Michael, had been shot for being homosexual. Alexander paused and turned to her, remembering the loss of his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ll scry my mother and tell her to use the mirror to come here.” He paused before continuing. “I can defend myself against Mortals Charlie. I know the risks, and my mother will be here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Charlotte nodded. “I’ll go now. Get ready- Graves will come with at least a dozen others.” She reached out and pulled Alexander into a brief hug before they exited the room and went their separate ways, Alexander up a floor to his room and Charlotte outside to the stable.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Just after sunset, Lorna stepped through the mirror armed with a satchel full of supplies and the desire to protect her only child. Alexander was already moving towards the door when she spoke his name, causing him to whip around. She approached him, took his hand, and placed two onyx rings in his palm. “Take these and give the Count one. They will let you sense each other, no matter the distance or how long it has been since you saw each other in person.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander looked at the rings for a second before closing his fingers around them and kissing her forehead. “Thank you mother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lorna Mckenzie watched her son leave, and wished that the upcoming violence could have been avoided.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula looked up as Alexander and Charlotte entered. Alexander immediately moved to his lover and wrapped an arm around his waist.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Love, you need to wear this.” Alexander held up one of the rings that Lorna had given him. “They’ll let us sense each other when we’re apart as long as we keep them on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula nodded and took it, sliding it onto his left ring finger. It was that moment that they both knew: no matter what happened that night, they were husbands and meant to be. Alexander slid the other onto his own left ring finger and kissed his husband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I hate to ruin the moment, but we need to leave. Now.” Charlotte saw the mob’s lights draw closer through the window. “I hope you have a plan Tristan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I do.” Alexander placed a second kiss on Dracula’s lips and released him. “I’ll see you soon Vlad. This I promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula nodded and picked up his bag. “I love you.” He followed Charlotte out of the room and then out of the manor. He only looked back once, and only when they were riding away. By then, he could hear the yelling and screaming that meant his husband was fighting a mob.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was laying in a pool of blood, with even more trickling from several wounds. He heard Charlotte scream in the distance, felt hands press down on the wound where they tried to cut his heart out, sensed his husband’s concern. Then a familiar, achingly comforting voice. “Tristan Alexander Stuart Mckenzie, cousin to the kings of Scotland, son of Lorna Stuart Mckenzie, you <em>will not die</em>. I will not lose my boy.” He lost consciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lorna summoned all the knowledge she knew and all the magic she had before leaning over her son. She healed the wounds that she could, and was able to heal the worst ones enough to allow her to sew them shut. Charlotte Marlowe passed her the supplies she needed, and helped her carry Alexander from the floor of the entrance hall to a couch in the Count’s study. They both knew that Alexander needed to go into a witchsleep to heal and gather his strength.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tell Dracula to go into hiding. They both need time and rest to deal with the events of tonight. Tristan must heal from the physical aftereffects, Dracula from the mental toll. Hide Dracula’s casket somewhere it cannot be found. I will take Tristan with me when I return to the loch so he will heal there.” Lorna ran a hand through Alexander’s hair as she spoke. Concern and exhaustion showed in her eyes and tense shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Will they be able to find each other if they’re separated?” Charlotte knew that the two men would stop at nothing to reunite if they were.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course. They will use their rings, and they are now bound together through Alexander’s actions. They will <em>always</em> find each other.” Lorna rose from her place beside her son. “We must go. More Mortals will arrive soon. Do not worry Charlotte. They will be fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The pain and witchsleep was worth it. His husband was worth it. Alexander walked the forest paths as his body healed itself and thought about the years to come. How long will he sleep this time? What will Vlad do?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Vlad. His One, his husband, the dark of his world. Vlad will have been told what had happened by now. Alexander supposed that he will be torn between flying to his husband and staying hidden; his husband is a strong willed man, he probably wouldn’t listen to Charlotte’s advice.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Charlotte. Charlie. His best friend, his Sentinel, one of the two women who had kept him alive in sane during his 125 years of life. Charlie would watch over him while his mother will travel and help others to distract herself from Alexander’s witchsleep and pain.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> His mother. Lorna. The other woman who kept him sane. The one who gave him life and who let him travel to find his One even though it deeply pained her to see her only child leave her. He adored her, and she him; for so long it was just them against the world. Now there were four against the world, though two of them were struggling. Lorna was strong, he knew that incredibly well, but he still worried for her. Charlie would help her through the worst pain. They had become close during the past half-century.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> Alexander paused at a fork in his path. The left would take him deeper into the witchsleep without pause, the right would allow him to take a detour before falling deeper. Before his mind knew what path he would choose, his feet were already taking the right path. He would see his husband again, not to say </em>goodbye<em> but to say </em>goodnight<em>. It was worth the wait and the pain.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Dracula settled into his casket hidden in a large room behind the wall, he felt a tugging in the back of his mind. The Romanian dirt usually held peace for him, but tonight it held nothing. It wouldn’t hold peace until his husband was returned to him. Alexander had told him that their rings would allow them to sense each other, and had under his breath told him that it would allow them to mentally communicate. Lorna hadn’t known about that charm, which Alexander had placed on the rings after he had woken Dracula. The tugging grew more persistent. Dracula opened his mind and heard Alexander’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>My love. I wish I was there.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>I know. But it is what it is. What shall we do now?</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I must go into a witchsleep. Think a coma, but it allows my body to heal itself while my consciousness explores. I will probably be under it for… decades, if not a century. I know that you probably wish to remain awake-</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>No. Now that I know you, I don’t want to be without you. I will let myself fall into a coma. Charlotte Marlowe knows how to find me.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I know she does. But she shan’t tell me, because she knows that I will tear this very earth to pieces to get to you. She will tell me after I wake and she knows that I am… balanced.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>I got the feeling. But for now, my love, you need to rest. Think of things that won’t trouble you. Perhaps, before we both sleep, you can tell me about why you cover your left palm?</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Very well. My left palm has a spiral scar, which is my witchscar. All witches have them, thought the shape and placement are different. Our Sentinels have matching ones, as they are the ones who help us protect ourselves and are our way to communicate with other non-Mortals when secrecy is needed. Witchscars light up whenever we use our magic, and the color depends on our souls and actions. Mine is silver.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Fitting.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Very.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> There was a pause as they both shifted and settled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I suppose we should finally go to sleep sgàil.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>One of these days, you will teach me how to speak Scots Gaelic. What does that mean?</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Shadow. You are the darkness of my world, for I cannot exist without you to balance me. And I will teach you my native language if you teach me yours.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>It’s a deal. Goodnight my love</b>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Goodnight.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They separated, and let themselves fall into their respective comas. They will meet again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tristan Alexander Stuart Mckenzie had awoken twenty years ago in the year 2000, and Charlotte Marlowe had been dancing the question since 2001. She said that Alexander had to adapt to modern life, which had taken five years and the opening of two different night clubs in two different areas of London. When she still refused to tell him where Dracula slept, Alexander had brought the warehouse they were in down around them, thus proving to Charlotte that he was not ready yet. Now, in the year 2020, Alexander stared out the window of his townhouse instead of putting on a shirt. He missed his husband, his One, and wished he had been able to share his accomplishments with him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He now owned ten high end nigh clubs across London, all opened with the idea that they would provide suitable cover for Dracula’s habits, and all brought in enough money for him to be considered one of the richest eligible men of London- though, he always held up his now permanently ungloved left hand to show his wedding ring, and explained that his <em>husband</em> travelled a lot for work. The family bank account showed that he needn’t work or open businesses, but he had to keep busy or he would lose his damn mind. He turned away from the window once he saw Charlotte’s car turn into his spare parking space. Something told him that he would receive unexpected news tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When Charlotte walked into his bedroom, she once again noticed the deep scars on his torso. With a twinge of guilt she sat down on his bed. “I have news.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You always have news.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Let me rephrase: I have news about your husband.” Alexander whipped around, the shirt he had been holding falling from his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Expand on that Marlowe. The only news about my husband should be the news that you are going to tell me where he lies.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not this time. Van Helsing and the Jonathan Harker Institute lackeys have found him. I’ve already called the lawyers, and Renfield is already there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>You told the fucking lawyers before you told me?</em>” Alexander was close to losing it; his witchscar softly shone silver.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do <em>not</em> bring this building down Tristan, I refuse to fill out any more insurance paperwork claiming that it collapsed due to faulty structure. It’s the best way to get him home without breaking any laws or killing people.” Charlotte rose from the bed and picked up Alexander’s leather jacket. She said, “try not to do anything to stupid,” before tossing him the jacket and his keys. Alexander shot out of the house and down the front stairs, zipping his jacket up halfway, and essentially dove into the driver’s seat of his car.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>HELSING</em>.” An achingly familiar Scottish voice boomed through the Institute hall leading towards the odd group. Dracula, just released from the cage, whipped his head towards the entrance of the larger room, while Zoe van Helsing flinched at the fury lacing her name and both Jack Seward and Renfield froze. Alexander strode into the room, eyes locking onto his target and palm radiating silver light. “You will explain yourself <em>immediately</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alexander, how was I supposed to know that-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There is <em>one</em> vampire that we have in common. <em>One</em>. Did it not occur to you, when you decided to do this, that I would find out immediately through my sources and call our lawyers? Or did you <em>think</em>, that your efforts to further Mortal understanding of the Supernatural and non-Mortal would protect you?” Zoe flinched as wide cracks started to appear in the floor and walls. “Well?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula moved forward and interrupted. “<em>My love</em>. It’s been sorted and no harm has been done. We can leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander froze for a split second at the sound of his husband’s voice before looking away from Zoe and moving to Dracula. He placed his hands on Dracula’s cheeks and pulled him in for a desperate kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Sgàil. My love.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>Highness. My husband.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They separated and Alexander looked to Renfield. “My husband said we could leave immediately.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes sir. Everything is cleared, and if you need anything-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We will call.” Alexander took Dracula’s hand before turning to Zoe. “This Institute shall no longer receive aid from the Mckenzie clan. You have lost our trust, and therefore shall not be helped by my people or myself until you prove, once again, that you can be trusted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Zoe and Jack froze in shock and stared as Alexander and Dracula left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So where is home Tristan?” Dracula glanced up at Alexander.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Baker street, about thirty minutes from here. It is ours, and ours alone.” Alexander smiled, relieved to be with his husband once again. “And when we get there, I fully expect that we will finally consummate our marriage.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As the men drove home, they experienced relief and excitement of being reunited.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They chatted as they walked through the house, chatted about what Alexander had been doing during the twenty years he had been awake and what they could do from here. When they reached the bedroom Alexander unzipped his jacket and tossed it onto a chair, not thinking about how Dracula hadn’t seen his scars or about the mob that gave them to him. He froze when he heard Dracula make a noise in the back of his throat and felt him run his fingers along the scars on his back. He didn’t turn want to turn, to reveal the scar where they tried to cut his heart out to see if he had one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Vlad, they’ve been dead for over a century, they can’t hurt us anymore. There’s no use getting angry about the remnants of what happened.” He still hadn’t turned around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They <em>scarred</em> <em>you</em>, they <em>almost killed you</em>, and you expect me to not get <em>angry</em>? I should find their graves and rip them apart.” Dracula finally moved to see Alexander’s chest and grew rigid. “They… <em>Tristan</em>. They tried to cut out your <em>heart</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know what they did, love. I was there.” Alexander brushed Dracula’s hair back away from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his lips. “What’s done is done. All we can do is accept what happened and move on.” A kiss was placed on Dracula’s jawline. “Trust me, my love.” A kiss placed on his neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula huffed, but relaxed into Alexander’s arms. “You are absolutely infuriatingly calm about this. How can you brush this off?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ve had one hundred and twenty-three years to accept it.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s lower neck. “We can continue this conversation later, can’t we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His husband rolled his eyes, murmured something about a <em>one track mind</em>, and pulled him to the bed. Neither noticed the slightly open curtains of a window.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">——————-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula stirred hours later, warm and content and happy to be in his husband’s arms. He traced the scars on Alexander’s chest as he slept before lifting his head to check the time. <em>Noon</em>. He looked over his shoulder, realized he was laying in full sun and had been for several hours, and quickly pulled himself out of it, sitting up and pressing his back against the bed’s headboard. He slowly shifted forward back into the sun and when he felt no pain, he moved so he sat entirely in the light and softly laughed. He reached over and ran a hand through Alexander’s hair,“Tristan. Wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander stirred and groaned. “Chan eil an t-àm ann fhathast.” He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Dracula.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Tristan!</em> I need you to look at me.” His voice softened. “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander groaned again and rolled back over. He studied his husband, but didn’t connect the dots even as Dracula was haloed by sun. “You’re the most stunning creature I’ve ever seen, love, but I’m sure I’ve told you this before.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula’s eyes narrowed and he placed a sun warmed hand on Alexander’s chest. “I appreciate the compliment, but <em>really</em>? Wake up and connect the dots.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It took another few seconds and feeling Dracula’s sun-warmed touch for it to click in Alexander’s mind. He shot up, staring at his husband, and reached out to touch him. “What? Vlad, <em>how</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure. I think… I think it’s because you’ve showed me that I don’t have to fear the light anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alexander fake gagged at the sickening sweetness of Dracula’s words. “I know what you mean, but that was too sweet, even for you sgàil.” Dracula laughed as Alexander continued. “If it was fear that prevented you from going into the sun, I wonder how else it was limiting you. It might mean that you no longer fear the cross…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula shrugged once more and rose from the bed, moving to the window and fully opening the curtains as Alexander laid back down and watched him. “I’ve been wondering what she looks like for centuries. I’ve seen paintings and your memories and yet… She’s more beautiful then I expected.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She does make the view more beautiful.” Alexander’s voice was soft, and Dracula half turned to see his husband looking at him lovingly, with his russet hair falling into his face as he smiled. “Does this mean you’ll come on rides with me now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula moved back to the bed. “Right now, I’d rather ride <em>you</em>.” Alexander laughed and pulled him onto his lap. They spent the rest of the day in bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chan eil an t-àm ann fhathast= It's not time yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Interviews always made Alexander nervous, mainly because they required them to talk about himself. This one, however, he was prepared for as it was specifically about his work, mainly for the club that opened a week before. Dracula was intrigued by the idea of interviews and had watched and read most of Alexander’s as a result; he was mainly concerned of what he would look like if he was photographed and/or filmed, so Alexander told the interviewer and her team that, as Dracula was notoriously camera shy, a photograph of him would result in the immediate end of the interview and the interviewer being thrown out of the club and blacklisted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Alexander worked at his desk, Dracula watched the interviewer walk through the club to the stairs that lead to the loft that contained both the VIP area and Alexander’s office. “She’s pretty.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m married and very much in love with my husband.” Alexander sat back and studied his love. “Vlad, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted. You’re the only one I ever <em>will</em> want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula turned and smiled at his husband. “I know but…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No ifs, ands, or buts about it Tepes. You are my One and I love you with every fibre of my being. I’ve seen your demons and I <em>will</em> eat their hands if they try to take you away from me.” Eating demons’ hands had become a running joke between them after Alexander had sleepily said that it was how he dealt with his a month before. Dracula snorted and settled onto the couch just as the interviewer walked into the office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Alexander Mckenzie? I’m Alison Laurie.” She held out her hand and Alexander rose slightly to shake it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nice to meet you.” He gestured to Dracula on the couch as he sat back down. “This is my husband, Vlad.” Alison Laurie barely glanced in his direction as she murmured a <em>hello</em>, causing Alexander’s eyes to flick upwards and Dracula’s eyes to narrow as he started to formulate a plan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’ve made quite a name for yourself, Alexander, especially as a relatively young age. You don’t look a day over 27.” Alison batted her eyelashes at him, and Alexander resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m 33.” White lie. He was 248 but looked 33. “I’m lucky. I started out in a wealthy family, meaning I didn’t have to save up for a long time before opening my first club. I’m also lucky that my husband is willing to let me work at odd hours of the day and night.” Alison finally looked over at Dracula, who met her eyes and tilted his head as if saying, <em>try me</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes, your husband. He’s been gone for so long one almost thought that he didn’t exist.” Alison’s disbelief shows in her tone, causing Dracula to rise and move to Alexander’s side before dropping down into his lap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I work in international business, and it required me to travel. After all, I am the one who makes connections for the club’s food, chefs, and liquor.” Alison had frozen, which clearly showed that she truly hadn’t believed that they were married and caused Alexander to smirk and press a kiss to Dracula’s neck. “However, I do plan on being here as much as I can. My contacts understand that I wish to spend more time with my husband.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Alison swallowed and nodded, looking down at her list of questions. She paused to gather her thoughts before asking the next question. Dracula settled back into Alexander’s chest, content to know that he had marked his territory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I’m not property love.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b>I know. But she was pissing me off.</b></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I love it when you get territorial.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> An hour and a half later Alison Laurie left, knowing that she had almost messed up and that her article would clearly explain the relationship between the two men. As they watched her leave, Alexander pulled Dracula to his chest and said, “Have you gotten all of your brattiness out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’ve gotten enough out to tide me over until the next one.” He turned and pulled Alexander closer to the point where his back was leaning against the window with Alexander against him. “But what do you think, Iubirea mea?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Knowing you, you’re still as bratty as ever.” Alexander moved one hand to gently press against his husband’s throat as he tilted his head down slightly. “Having said that, you were too damn bratty during that interview.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dracula let out a whine as a hand wrapped around the wrist of Alexander’s hand on his throat. That action broke the tension and Alexander immediately pressed him against the window while the employees stubbornly ignored their boss screwing his husband while an interviewer left.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Iubirea mea = my love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>